The Dr. Seuss Universe
The Dr. Seuss Universe is the universe in which The Onceler, and all of his other variations, resides. The universe was created by none other than Dr. Seuss himself. Dr. Seuss is a mysterious being that likes to fuck with people in the universe but not like God does where he like tells people some bullshit so they think they're like his son or something. Dr. Seuss instead likes to basically bend the inhabitants into surreal characters for his sick "stories". Fun Fact: Seuss (or Süß) is the Nazi word for "Sweet". Gigaverse historians have theorized that due to this pseudonym, it is implying that Dr. Seuss tastes sweet. Dr. Seuss is evil and has been known to use the poor characters of his universe to influence things going on in other universes. Dr. Seuss wrote "The Sneetches" and "YEETle the Turtle" in direct opposition to President of The Normal World, Adolf Hitler. Creation In the beginning, Dr. Seuss said: Bahomey delight! Let there be light! and all of a sudden the Dr. Seuss Universe was created. Stories Dr. Seuss made the universe with the sole intent in creating dumbass stories to push his own agenda. The following is a list of some of the most notable stories and how Seuss used them to alter the Gigaverse. Horton Hears a Who! Horton Hears a Who is probably like the first one that was famous. I think. I don't really know to be honest. In Horton Hears a Who, Seuss forced an elephant to talk to a fucking dust particle for like a year. Everyone Horton knew thought he was insane and he fucking was who the hell talks to dust. So, to make a short story even shorter, all of Horton's friends tie him up and are gonna burn the dust particle along with Horton for their own cannibalistic desires. Horton orders the people who live on the dust particle to yell a lot but it don't work. So the mayor on the dust particle gets his emo son JoJo to shout his screamo lyrics from the top of his lungs. JoJo lets out a loud "ORAAA" and everyone hears it. Suddenly, everyone believes Horton and they decide not to burn the dust thing. This is when the book ends. After the books ends however, everyone burns and cooks Horton because elephant meat is fucking good. This is all an allegory on like the atomic bomb or some shit idk thats what wikipedia says The Cat in the Hat The Cat in the Hat is about a horrible babysitter who likes to almost kill children. The Cat just kinda destroys some kids house and then leaves. Dr. Seuss actually had to add it into the story that the cat comes back and fixes everything but that feline fuck didn't do shit. In reality the cat left and attended a Furry convention Seuss made this book in an effort to make it so furrys were acceptable in society which ultimately failed because the cat was a huge douche bag. However, in an effort to affirm this belief, Seuss made the cat his like main character that he would identify with (fursona) President Squidward loved the book so much he put a statue of the cat in The White House. How the Grinch Stole Christmas How the Grinch Stole Christmas is about The Grinch (played by Dr. Seuss himself) terrorizing the town from Horton Hears a Who. He wanted to fuck with them since they got off scott free in the other book, so he snuck down and fucked with them. Seuss went down and fucking killed all of them personally. He didn't realize that the book cameras were rolling, so he decided he'd make it so it had a good ending and wasn't violent. He changed the name of himself in the book to The Grinch, but kept his appearance the same. Since he basically accidentally made the whole thing, there really was no message. However, Christmas was birthed by this book. One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish This is basically all an allusion to communist Russia Green Eggs and Ham Green Eggs and Ham stars a fucking douche bag (as most of Dr. Seuss's stories do) named Sam who the fuck is named Sam. Sam pesters this man named Guy who is kinda a cuck by force feeding him fucking green food. Guy ends up liking this shit in the end what the fuck. This was adapted into a video game for the Gameboy Advance Fox in Socks Another one of Seuss's attempts to institutionalize the furry movement, Fox in Socks stars Fox and Knocks who are gay furrys of course. They attempt to shove a bottle up their asses but instead Mr. Fox gets fucking stuffed into the bottle. This is all an allusion to gay sex, as every word in the book rhymes with cocks. The Lorax The Lorax is Seuss's final story before getting killed by his own creations, specifically The Onceler. Not much is really known about this epoch of history. The Thriceler went into the timeline and erased it, making sure that none of the events of The Lorax actually happened. All that is known is that The Onceler was split into 5 parts fully: The Nonecler, The 0.5celer, The Onceler, The Twiceler, and The Thriceler; each varying in their power level. The Nonecler is literally right above Purple Spongebob in power so he sucks ass and can't really do anything The 0.5celer is like half as good as The Onceler so he's pretty average. The Onceler is The Onceler that's all that really needs to be said The Twiceler isn't twice as powerful as The Onceler as his name would imply he is, he's actually The Onceler to the power of two. He's pretty cool. The Thriceler is really just The Thriceler. That's a basic description.Category:Universe